The Panda and The Starfish
by Don'tForgetTheNotes
Summary: Joe and Tessa spend the day making cookies. Just some Jessa fluff written for the amazing and amazing acciostarkids :D


_A/N: Hi guys! Just a quick request written for the lovely acciostarkids on twitter! I'm so sorry Beth I hope you remember you requested this, it has been so long!_

_I do not own the characters, they are based on real people. Any relationships implied are purely for the sake of the story._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Joe smiled as he walked into the kitchen and found Tessa dancing away in the middle of the room. She had her headphones on so hadn't heard  
him come in. It seemed she had reached the climax of the song as she was now jumping up and down whilst head banging. This was all being  
done with her eyes closed so Joe shuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Joe!"

He smiled as she spun and shrieked with laughter. Tessa slipped her headphones to around her neck and rested her arms against his chest. They stared into each other's eyes for a few moments and Joe couldn't help but smile more as he saw the almost gleam in her eyes.

"You know it's mean to sneak up on people."

"I wasn't sneaking, you're just so incredibly small that I didn't see you."

Tessa giggled and pushed Joe's shoulder playfully. He wasn't actually tall himself but even so, she wasn't saved from short jokes. However seeing as it was Joe, she didn't really mind. For the first time she realised her headphones were so loud that you could head what she was listening to. It was 'Man Up' from 'The Book of Mormon'. She totally hadn't had it on repeat for the past half hour whilst dancing none stop... that would be weird.

"So are we making these cookies or not?"

"Yes!"

She pecked him on the lips and tried to pull away but Joe squeezed herto him. In the next second, he leaned down and kissed her. His lips were soft against hers and she couldn't help but smile against them. The kiss didn't last long but it still left Tessa feeling a little light headed. They finally parted and Tessa coughed slightly and moved over to the counter.

"Oh so this is why you wanted gluten free flour."

"Mmmhmm!"

Her copy of Lauren's bakery book had finally arrived and she'd been so excited to make something. She watched as Joe flicked through the pages and smiled as he read something.

"I think Lauren needs professional help with her 'Real Housewives' addiction."

Joe laughed at his own joke and his heart soared as Tessa smiled too, he liked making her laugh. Her smile always made a room brighter. He washed his hands and started pulling out the ingredients.

"Okay, you shout out the measurements and I'll measure them out."

"Okay!"

He smiled to himself as Tessa walked over and picked up the book before opening in to the right page. In now time Joe had measured out all the ingredients and they were ready to go. Suddenly Tessa's eyes suddenly widened and before he could ask what was wrong she had dashed out of the room. A moment later she came back with what looked like two aprons over her arm. She unfolded them and he laughed as he saw the one she was holding out to him said 'Kiss the chef' and hers said 'I really don't know what I'm doing'. Tessa really did love novelty items. He pulled on the apron and quickly tied it before dashing behind Tessa and catching her hands to tie up hers.

Tessa smiled as she felt Joe gently tying the strings into a bow. Finally she sensed him move away and turned to look at him. She'd always loved his eyes. She knew a lot of people with brown eyes but there was something about Joe's eyes that just made her melt. This melting effect was so much stronger when he was smiling…and he was smiling right now. Doing silly stuff like this together was what she loved to do most and plus you got cookies out of this!

She leant against the counter and slowly glanced down at the flour that was on the counter next to her. Hmm…you could have fun with flour…

Joe had just started mixing the dry ingredients when something made him stop. The cause of him pausing was the flour that had just been thrown at his face. He slowly looked up at Tessa and found she was staring around the room.

"Can I help you?"

"Excuse me?"

Tessa could feel a giggle building inside of her as she looked at Joe's flour covered face. It had just been so tempting to throw the floor that she hadn't been able to resist. She finally giggled as he slowly raised his eyebrows and some of the flour fell off.

"Tessa Netting do you really want to go there?"

"Go where?"

She batted her eyelids and smiled slightly. Tessa did like to tease Joe, she never meant any harm. It was just funny. However she suddenly came out of her thoughts as something hit her face, flour. She coughed and stepped back at the dust went up her nose. Finally she opened her eyes and found Joe was smiling at her gleefully.

"Oh it's on!"

Finally they were rolling the mixture into balls and putting them onto the baking tray. Tessa glanced at Joe and coughed to hide her giggle. They were both covered in flour, the floor was covered, the cabinets were. She was surprised they'd even had enough to put in the cookies. They finished up rolling the balls and Tessa skipped over to the oven and opened the door, Joe put the tray in and then stepped back as she closed it. There was silence for a moment before Tessa sighed.

"Do you think they're ready yet?"

"No oven is that good."

Joe smiled as Tessa huffed and folded her arms. She really was so impatient. After a moment he walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She pouted at him before smiling and giggling. Tessa looped her arms around his neck and smiled. He unwrapped one hand and ruffled her hair which caused a cloud of flour to form around her hair. He smiled down at her before bringing his lips down to her.

* * *

_A/N: Hope you liked it!_

_Bye!_


End file.
